esgiehafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
SKN Cognitis
'Stowarzyszenie Cognitis '- organizacja pozarządowa zrzeszająca studentów kierunków ekonomicznych, prawniczych i technicznych, zainteresowanych branżą doradczą. Obecnie około 100 członków Stowarzyszenia działa na uczelniach w trzech miastach: Poznaniu, Warszawie oraz Wrocławiu. W Stowarzyszeniu skupiamy się na zdobywaniu konkretnej wiedzy zawodowej i umiejętności, przede wszystkim w obszarze doradztwa – od konsultingu z zakresu zarządzania, fuzji, przejęć i działalności funduszy, poprzez doradztwo prawne, finansowe i bankowość inwestycyjną po doradztwo księgowe oraz audyt. Jest to znakomita i prawdopodobnie najszybsza szkoła zarządzania i osiągania wysokiego poziomu umiejętności już od samego początku pracy zawodowej. Cognitis przeznaczone jest dla osób, które zainteresowane są pełnym rozwojem swojej osobowości, a ważne jest dla nich zarówno przygotowanie do przyszłej pracy zawodowej, rozwój wiedzy, kształtowanie swojego charakteru, emocji i rozumu, jak i wartości rodzinnych. Misja Rozwijanie osobowości i zdolności liderów w duchu podstawowych wartości. Wizja Świat osób działających dla dobra swojego i społeczeństwa. Tożsamość Jesteśmy stowarzyszeniem przyszłych doradców i menedżerów. Zrzeszamy studentów, którzy kierują się w życiu wartościami oraz chcą poznawać metody zarządzania organizacjami. Wartości Cognitis zrzesza ludzi kierujących się w życiu określonymi zasadami. Są one najważniejszymi cechami charakteru, na których rozwoju skupiamy się w Stowarzyszeniu. Dużą wagę przywiązujemy do dojrzałej postawy członków Cognitis, łączącej się z zaangażowaniem w każde podjęte działanie, jednak przy zachowaniu umiaru. Owe działania staramy się postrzegać przez pryzmat moralności. Skupiamy się również na rozwoju umiejętności członków, co osiągamy poprzez wzajemne wsparcie w Stowarzyszeniu. Zależy nam również na jednolitości postaw, które towarzyszą naszej codziennej działalności. Dbamy również o dobrą zabawę, która wynika nie tylko z zaangażowania, ale również z odpowiedzialnych postaw. Merytokracja pomaga w realizacji powyższych Zasad w Stowarzyszeniu. Działalność Współpraca w Stowarzyszeniu opiera się przede wszystkim na uczestnictwie w prowadzonych dla członków warsztatach, działaniu w zespołach stałych i projektowych, a także na braniu udziału w spotkaniach towarzyskich. Dzięki temu działalność w Stowarzyszeniu umożliwia połączenie ciągłego rozwoju umiejętności zarządzania czy wzmacniania charakteru ze znakomitą zabawą z poznanymi w Stowarzyszeniu osobami. Działalność w zespołach jako członek lub koordynator pozwala na współpracę z osobami o różnorodnych charakterach, umiejętnościach i doświadczeniach. Poprzez współdziałanie przy realizacji różnorodnych zadań staramy się stworzyć zgrany zespół, a także uczyć się od siebie nawzajem, rozwijać, inspirować i dzielić zebranym doświadczeniem. Wspólna praca, integracje, a także szkolenia umożliwiają kształtowanie naszych charakterów. W Stowarzyszeniu skupiamy się na wdrażaniu uniwersalnych wzorców dobrego postępowania, zwanych często cnotami, w celu rozwinięcia w każdym z Członków stałej chęci i zdolności do robienia rzeczy dobrych i podejmowania przemyślanych decyzji. Postępowaniem w sposób moralnie właściwy i kształceniem odpowiednich cech w szczególności zajmujemy się m.in. na warsztatach Akademii Cognitis. Realizowane przez Stowarzyszenie projekty i wydarzenia skupiają się na branży doradczej. Niezbędne umiejętności analityczne i praktyczną stronę doradztwa poznać można poprzez współpracę z firmami konsultingowymi i biorąc udział w różnorodnych szkoleniach. Projekty Złap Konsulting Złap Konsulting to projekt, który przyjmuje formę cyklu wydarzeń, prowadzonych we współpracy z firmami, będącymi liderami w branży doradczej. Całość projektu odbywa się w trzech miastach: Poznaniu, Warszawie i Wrocławiu, a w czasie jego trwania student ma możliwość zapoznania się z tematyką konsultingu oraz porozmawiania z konsultantami najlepszych firm doradczych. W skład Złap Konsulting wchodzą: * Maratony Analityczne, czyli kilkugodzinne zmagania indywidualne i drużynowe, składające się z: case study, łamigłówek logicznych oraz zadań matematycznych. * Case Interview, czyli symulacja rozmowy rekrutacyjnej, przeprowadzanej w prestiżowych firmach doradczych. Każdy z uczestników indywidualnie, z pomocą osoby prowadzącej wcielającej się w rolę rekrutera, rozwiązuje case study, na zakończenie otrzymując opinię zwrotną o swojej pracy. * Warsztaty z Firmami, czyli warsztaty przeprowadzane przez Firmy, które dają możliwości poznania tematyki konsultingu, jego obszarów oraz profilów Firm, będących liderami w branży. Talent za Talent Konkurs Talent za Talent jest skierowany do uczniów ostatnich klas szkół średnich, którzy w trakcie swojej edukacji przedmaturalnej wykazali się aktywnością, zaangażowaniem społecznym oraz naukowym, jak też umiejętnościami przywódczymi. Przy ocenie kandydatów brane są pod uwagę: * doświadczenie w zarządzaniu i kierowaniu projektami bądź organizacjami, * umiejętność pracy w zespole, * sukcesy naukowe - w olimpiadach i konkursach, * angażowanie się w działalność na rzecz otoczenia - np. wolontariat, harcerstwo. Konkurs składa się z trzech etapów: * formularza elektronicznego, w którym prosimy uczestników o podzielenie się swoją działalnością i osiągnięciami, a następnie wykazanie się doświadczeniem i umiejętnością przewodzenia poprzez rozwiązanie case study, * rozmowy rekrutacyjne oraz assesment centre - wyselekcjonowanych uczestników zapraszamy do Warszawy na wydarzenie, podczas którego sprawdzane są ich umiejętności podejmowania inicjatywy oraz przewodzenia i zaangażowania w grupie, * Gala Finałowa - poprzedzona warsztatami dla uczestników II etapu. Gala Finałowa to również ostatni, trzeci etap konkursu, w którym 7 Finalistów czeka wygłoszenie prezentacji, podejmujących temat przywództwa. Również podczas Gali, uroczyście kończącej kolejną edycję konkursu, wyłaniany jest zwycięzca. Przewodnik po Konsultingu Przewodnik po Konsultingu jest sztandarowym projektem Stowarzyszenia, który ma na celu promowanie konsultingu wśród studentów. Publikacja zawiera artykuły dotyczące różnych rodzajów doradztwa. Dodatkowo można w niej znaleźć informacje o typowym dniu konsultanta czy wskazówki, jak przejść z audytem na Ty. W każdej edycji można także znaleźć przykładowe case study, pomocne przy rozmowach kwalifikacyjnych do największych firm konsultingowych. Poza tym, w Przewodniku po Konsultingu znajdują się: * odpowiedzi na pytania najczęściej zadawane przez studentów i nie tylko: - czym jest konsulting? - czym zajmują się firmy konsultingowe? - jakie umiejętności są cenione na stanowisku konsultanta? - jak wygląda proces rekrutacyjny i praca w branży? * profile działalności wiodących firm konsultingowych, wraz ze szczegółowymi informacjami na temat prowadzonego przez nich procesu rekrutacji, * wypowiedzi wybitnych specjalistów z branży konsultingowej, jak również autorytetów biznesu, zawierających wiele cennych wskazówek o różnorodnej tematyce, * wskazówki, w jaki sposób przygotować się do rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej oraz case study. Integracja W Stowarzyszeniu dużą uwagę przykładamy do budowania i wzmacniania relacji między członkami, a integracje są do tego najlepszą okazją. Możliwości integrowania się jest bardzo wiele - dla każdego znajdzie się coś atrakcyjnego. Rekrutacja * Aplikacja on-line przez formularz, który znajduje się na naszej stronie. Bardzo prosimy o staranne wypełnienie wszystkich pól, które Ciebie dotyczą. * Spotkanie z przedstawicielami Cognitis, które jest okazją do lepszego poznania Ciebie, porozmawiania na temat Twoich zainteresowań i motywacji, a także daje Ci możliwość do zadania pytań, dotyczących działalności Stowarzyszenia. * Okres zapoznawczy - dwumiesięczny okres, w ciągu którego dajemy kandydatom na przyszłych członków szansę poznania sposobu funkcjonowania Stowarzyszenia, a także poczucia atmosfery panującej w naszym Zespole. Po jego upływie zarówno kandydaci, jak i my decydujemy o możliwościach dalszej współpracy. Wszystkie osoby zaproszone do wzięcia udziału w okresie zapoznawczym rozpoczynają go udziałem w wyjazdowym weekendowym Spotkaniu Treningowo-Integracyjnym. Nasze doświadczenie pokazuje, że udział w STI jest najistotniejszą częścią okresu zapoznawczego, dlatego dążymy do tego, by każdy nowy członek wziął w nim udział. Masz pytanie? Napisz na rekrutacja@cognitis.pl Zarząd Inne proponowane, mniej popularne nagłówki: publikacje, cele, współpraca (np. międzynarodowa), perspektywy, znani absolwenci. Kategoria:Studenckie koła naukowe